


Like you

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fun, Hilarious, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Una cita normal para la pareja Spiderpool.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 6





	Like you

Habían pasado 2hr, 36 minutos y 38 segundos de haber llegado al edificio donde había quedado de verse con su Pet pet. Estaba muy nervioso, y por la hora que era juraría que Peter no se presentaría quizá porque había sentido asco de su aspecto...

FLASH BACK  
Peter y Wade estaban en una azotea comiendo tacos de don Luis, la noche era joven y necesitaban estar bien alimentados para lo que transcurriera en la noche.

-Como te decía Peter, entusiasmo viene de la palabra "tener a los dioses dentro", eso significa que la Loki ha tenido mucho entusiasmo en su vida.  
Eso ultimo casi logra que Peter se atragantó con el taco de barbacoa.

-Bueno es un dios dentro de otro dios... ¿Sería entusiacepción?- el mercenario por inercia le ofreció de su jarrito de tamarindo

\- ¡Wade!- regaño el arácnido una vez recuperado- no es agradable imaginarse esas cosas mientras uno come.

-¿Porqué? el amor es bonito, tu sabes hacer el amor, tu y yo lo hacemos y es bonito ¿no?

Peter pensó mucho para responder y eso le asustaba a Wade- Si... es... bonito- mirando para su taco cómo si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

El anti-héroe dejo su taco dorado para acercarse a su pareja- ¿ya no te gusto?- esto extraño al ajeno- es cierto, ya no te gusto ¿es porque me fui un mes? ¿es eso verdad?

El arácnido le cubrió la boca-no, no es eso es solo que..- miro al otro lado sonrojado

"que que" fue lo que llego a decir Deadpool con la mano del niño impidiendo el sonido.

-nada- Peter estaba dispuesto a tomar otro taco de la bolsa. Su mano fue detenida por la de Wade.

-¿Entonces?- frente a frente el suspenso quedo ahí.

-tu sabes que es, no tengo que repetírtelo.

El mercenario entendió, llevaban casi un año saliendo y nunca había mostrado su rostro a Peter. Y el hermoso ojos de bambi lo comprendía, sabia perfectamente que fuera de todas aquellas bromas había un hombre con complejo de inferioridad por su aspecto, una parte de él sentía que si lo presionaba demasiado podría huir y quizá Peter no volviera a ver a Wade Wilson, no obstante era Wade quien pensaba que si Peter le veía era él quien iba a escapar, la cicatriz andante no estaba preparado para el rechazo de esos ojos marrones, piel lechosa y cabellos rebeldes.   
Posterior a un gran suspiro por parte del mercenario externó-Esta bien.

Peter se le aceleró el corazón- ¿enserio?- Apretando los puños a su pecho. 

-Si pero primero acabemos de comer no quiero que después se te revuelva el estomago. 

Pacientemente comieron los dos, no tardó mucho Wade para regresar a sus sandeces y chistes en doble sentido, Peter sabía que los estaba diciendo de forma mecánica, era su forma de desviar el dolor, como una carcajada después de haber recibido un gran susto.

El tiempo pasó, Peter creía que el mercenario lo "había olvidado", no obstante este le sujeto el brazo. En lo alto de ese edificio Wade se estaba desprendiendo de su mascara como cuando a un niño le desprenden una curita de una costra infectada, pareciese que le doliera, no sabía que le incomodaba mas si la piel pegada al espandex por culpa del sudor o la reacción que tendría su Peter Pie cuando le viera. 

Wade esperaba todo tipo de mirada, menos aquella unos labios en forma de "o" y unos ojos totalmente sorprendidos.   
Después de aquello Peter no dijo mas, y se acomodo la mascara, le dio un casto beso al mercenario y desapareció.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
La verdad era que no habían puesto horario preciso, la verdad nunca había horario no obstante sabía que se encontrarían en aquel lugar. Podría haber ocurrido algún incendio o algún villano de Spider-man, pero era Wade así que sus pensamientos estaban envueltos con la idea de que Peter no le quería ver por su horrendo aspecto. 

-¿Wade?- escucho con nervios esa dulce voz a sus espaldas.

Mientras se incorporaba y volteaba soltó un grito desgarrador, si al parecer Wade se podía asustar- ¡tu pelito! ¿qué le paso? ¡el profesor X te va a demandar por robo de imagen!

Peter un poco avergonzado tocándose el cráneo desnudo expresó- creí que te sentías mal por ser calvo así que decidí cortármelo- rió un poco.

Olvidando todo pudor el mercenario se desprendió de su mascara- Era por las cicatrices, ¿qué no las vez?- tocando su propia mejilla- por inercia exagerando el temblor de sus manos las acerco a la cabeza ajena amenazando con la salida de algunas lagrimas- tu pelito castaño- tanteaba el cráneo como si una esfera de la fortuna fuera. 

Eso le dio cosquillas al ex-castaño- Ah, eran las cicatrices, Wade ya he visto todo tu cuerpo, incluso tus...- indicando la entrepierna.

-testiculos, bolas, gonadas, como sea mini pelón de Brazzer, ¡ahhh!- Wade le tomo de las mejillas de menor- Prométeme que nunca te volverás a cortar el cabello.  
El arácnido se acercó al mayor- bueno, pero tu prométeme que no me volverás a ocultar tu sexy rostro. 

-tsk- chasqueo Wade- ¿seguro tu sentido común no se fue junto con tu cabello, así como Sansón?

Peter rió- No Wade- con ello le beso- te amo mucho.

-Yo también Peter Pie. 

No importa lo que hubiera hecho su Peter Pie, le había dado la confianza para mostrar su rostro un poco mas. 

FIN


End file.
